stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pirate who Came to Lunch
"'The Pirate who Came to Lunch'" is the 25th episode of the first season of ''Stoked, and the 25th overall. Summary Looking to sweet-talk her parents into taking her along on a family trip, Lo does lunch with her family and Ty's date, the awful Kelly. Broseph gets his hair braided and mysteriously loses his surfing skill. Plot The groms are seen seen surfing, and Emma attempts an aerial move, but fails. Emma and Fin notice that Ty has gotten a gift for Kelly, a new bikini. Fin asks Emma if she is alright with it, and while Emma claims she's over Ty, she is easily still attracted to him. Kelly comes over and snidely points out Emma's wipeout, but Emma counterpoints that when children see Kelly they cry, which one kid does a moment later. Kelly swears to get vengeance against Emma for "disrespecting a senior". Ty comes over, calling Emma "Edna". Ty tries to give her tips on the move she tried to do, but Kelly takes him away by claiming he needs sunscreen. The boys who need to put some wax on their board get it from Broseph's hair, but it shows someone ate from it. Broseph notices a pretty girl on the beach with a bunch of braids. She ask for some sunscreen, but Broseph keeps looking in his afro, and gets his hand stuck in it, making the girl leave. Broseph gets an idea to braid his hair, but the beads keep distracting him from work. While on the beach, Lo tells the girls that her family is going to Thailand and they haven't invited her, and she then vents out that her family is horrible for not inviting her (which Fin records using Emma's iPhone video camera). When Lo asks her mom to have lunch with her before they go to Thailand, Ty overhears and says he should get Kelly to set it up. Lo asks Ty not to impose on Kelly and Ty agrees it would be rude, but then he gets the idea to invite Kelly to eat with the family before they go, much to Lo's chagrin. While Emma is surfing, Fin gives her the advice to channel her anger in surfing, which rises when Emma is asked by Bummer, acting on Kelly's behalf, to work on her day off. In the Dining Room, Kelly is ready for her revenge against Lo for what happened on her first date with Ty. She begins with her revenge by pointing out that a special ingredient will be added for Lo's meal (which Lo, knowing what Kelly has in mind, refuses to eat), and Emma is now wearing a giant lobster suit (under orders from Kelly), which makes serving meals hard for her. The meal gets worse when Lo's dad asks Kelly to go to Thailand with the family in Lo's place, and Kelly, to get under Lo and Emma's skins, then deliberately kisses Ty and flips up her pirate eyepatch so she can watch the girls' reactions. Emma is now in the kitchen at her breaking point, and she and Lo devise a plan to get back at Kelly. Emma's anger over Kelly's actions is something that both pleases and concerns Lo. When Broseph is surfing, he does horribly for the first time ever. Reef believes that Broseph has lost his stoke. Johnny tries to explain to Broseph about losing his surfing skills by using math, but then he is forced to use girls so it would make sense. They try to figure out what he ate (all of it being unhealthy), but since he eats those items everyday, that can't be the problem. After going through all possible problems with Broseph, they cannot find anything that would affect his surfing. While testing out the wind pressure with the Kahuna, they realize that Broseph's braids are the reason why he has no surf stoke. Broseph is reluctant to let go of his braids because it has his theme song. After hearing his theme song on the radio, he finds out it is actually a boy band song, and he ditches the braids. After lunch, the Ridgemounts and Kelly go to get ice cream, and Lo is able to make it seem that Kelly offered to pay for the ice cream. While Kelly goes to an ATM to get some money, Emma ambushes Kelly from behind by using the claws on her lobster costume. Lo fakes finding a letter from Kelly that says she can't go to Thailand, but Kelly breaks away from Emma by pushing her into a swimming pool, and claims the letter was all a joke before tearing it up, frustrating Lo further. When Lo is about to give in by saying they can't beat "pure evil", Emma fakes a call from another guy claiming to be Kelly's boyfriend, but that fails too when Kelly catches her. Kelly then comes up to the girls and brags about getting closer to Mr. Ridgemount's money and getting into his will, something Emma catches on her iPhone camera. Before Lo shows the family the video, Kelly, who becomes concerned that she will be finished at the hotel if Ty and Mr. Ridgemount see the video, tries to butter up Lo by making a deal with her—she will get Lo her old DR job back, and let her have any time off, if Lo erases the incriminating phone video. While talking to Mr. Ridgemount about it, Kelly says that she'll fire Emma to make way for Lo, something a shocked Lo and Emma both overhear. Assuming that Lo double-crossed her, Emma storms off to the beach to surf with Lo, Ty and Kelly following. Broseph is seen surfing with his fro again, which means he is back to normal. Emma finally nails her move by channeling her anger into it. Shortly after though, she wipes out, and nearly drowns. Fortunately for Emma, Ty saves her and gives her mouth to mouth, pleasing Emma but angering Kelly. Assuming that Emma and Ty will now get closer, Lo attempts to do Kelly in by playing the iPhone video of her evil ex-boss bragging about getting into Mr. Ridgemount's will, but she instead mistakenly plays the wrong video, of Lo insulting her family. In the end, Kelly is the one who will be going to Thailand and she gloats about the success of her villainous scheme to the girls, then she tells Lo to forget about getting her old job back, and Emma to expect to get worked harder and tormented more under Kelly's supervision at the Pirate Ship. While waxing her board, Lo apologizes to Emma about almost making a deal with Kelly, but Emma is cool about it since she did land the move and kissed Ty. After Lo leaves for work, Ty comes up to Emma and finally gets her name right, saying that she was too pretty to be an Edna, and compliments on her aerial. Ty says that he'll give her some tips after he gets back from Thailand with his "girlfriend" (Kelly). Appearances *Lo *Emma *Broseph *Reef *Fin *Johnny *Kelly *Ty *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *George *Bummer *Todd Marvin (does not speak) *Mark Marvin (does not speak) *The Kahuna *Snack Shack * Little Purple Swimsuit Girl Trivia *According to Wikipedia, this episode was to have aired on June 3, 2010 as the first of two new episodes (along with the season finale "The Day the Sea Stood Still"), but it was actually aired in early-May instead. The episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam?" instead aired before "The Day the Sea Stood Still" on June 3. *The second time Kelly is seen in a bikini. During the opening scene on the beach where Ty and Kelly are seen together, the type of bikini Kelly wears, a red-and-white striped bikini, is more clearly seen. *Stoked Radio: **"Fight & Kiss" by We are Wolves. Quotes Emma: I'm totally over Ty. Who needs some cute surf-all-day guy with (dreamily) broad shoulders and sparkling teeth and perfect abs? (sees Fin staring) What? Kelly: (sarcastic) Nice surfing. Maybe if you had a cute new bikini that your hot boyfriend just bought you, you'd do better on the waves. Emma: Yeah? Well, maybe if you were nicer, small children wouldn't cry when they see you! (Kelly gasps.) Fin: Burn! (A small girl cries and points to Kelly.) Double burn! Ty: Hey, Edna. Saw you bail on that open face air. What you might want to try is— Kelly: (interrupting) Ooh, look at your shoulders, your big, strong shoulders. They're getting burned! Ty: They are a little red. Kelly: Come on. I'll rub sunscreen on 'em. Emma: Ugh! Smartphone? More like stupid phone! Every time I dial, this thing takes a video! Fin: That's not good. Emma: How am I supposed to be the eighty-eighth caller to win Gorgeous Brothers tickets? Fin: The "Grossness Brothers"? Maybe it is a smartphone. Johnny: If x is his stoke, and y equals the square root of pi, then logically, you must isolate the variable v. (Reef stares at the board cluelessly.) Are you following this? Reef: No! I don't understand math during school. Why would I understand it in the middle of summer? Johnny: Broseph? (Broseph plays with his braids.) Is he even listening? Reef: Dude, when do we ever listen to you? Lo: What's that, Kelly? Oh, you wanna pay for the ice cream to say thanks for the free trip to Thailand? That is so sweet! Kelly: Well I—I guess I could. Mrs. Ridgemount: Thanks! I'll have a strawberry cholado. George: I'll have three scoops in a waffle cone. Lo: I'll have the Kitchen Sink Sundae. Kelly: But that's, like, twenty scoops. No one can eat all that. Lo: Good thing I skipped dinner, then. Kelly: I guess I need to hit the ATM. (She glares at Lo, then gets captured by Emma.) AAAH! The Kahuna: Gnarly, dude. Your theme song is famous. Nice! Radio Deejay: And this is the Gorgeous Brothers with their hit "Girl, I Heart You." Broseph: (shocked) What? My—my theme song is the "Grossness Brothers"? NOOOOOOOO! (gets rid of his braids) I need waves! Johnny: The 'fro! It's back! Ha ha ha! Reef: And so's the stoke. Emma: Ooh! Stupid Kelly! Stupid backstabbing Lo! Fin: Yes, Alberta! Channel that anger! Emma: (after landing) An open face air! I did it! I actually did it! (falls off her board) Whoa! Lo: Ooh, that did not look healthy. Ty: She's not coming back up! (Ty rescues Emma and brings her to shore.) Lo: Oh my gosh. Emma, please be okay. Ty: I think she needs mouth to mouth. Kelly: What?! Your mouth on hers?! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos Category:Emma-Ty-Kelly triangle